


Sweet my heart

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [3]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Megu and Kyuu were going out on a movie date. They accidentally met Ryuu and to their surprise, Kyuu invited him to join them.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Minami Megumi, Renjou Kyuu/Minami Megumi
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sweet my heart

Megu stood near the clock in the park. The pigtailed teenager was wearing white t-shirt with a denim skirt and a cropped denim jacket. It was still ten more minutes until the decided time.

“Megu!” Kyuu ran towards her as he waved his hands. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black pants. Kyuu stopped in front of Megu and looked at the clock, “You’re so early! I thought I would be here before you!” Megu blushed by the remark.

“Isn’t it hot waiting out here? C’mon let’s go,” Kyuu grabbed Megu’s hand and led her towards the stores along the side of the station. Megu looked at her forever cheerful _boyfriend_.

Wait, it’s not that they had become boyfriend and girlfriend. They just knew their feelings reached each other and they had been closer ever since... ever since they successfully solved the murder case at Seiryuukan Hotel.

Megu herself still felt excited and nervous whenever she was with Kyuu _and_ Ryuu, but she had decided to try to work things out with Kyuu. From Kyuu’s actions, such as grabbing her hand or inviting her to dates like now, she had a feeling that Kyuu might have decided the same. She was not 100% sure though. Kyuu had never told his mind and feelings towards her in words.

They were now walking side by side. Kyuu’s grip on Megu’s hand tightened as they stopped in front of a bookstore. Kyuu’s wide grin was obvious in Megu’s sight as he said, “Megu! We still have another hour before the movie, right? Let’s go here first.”

It was not surprising if Kyuu was interested in bookstores. “Sure, I also want to find some books,” Megu smiled.

They walked through the book racks and Megu turned between the cooking book racks. Kyuu was following near behind, “You’re into cooking lately?” Megu examined the full-course-meal row. “Actually, my sister asked me to buy one of these,” she said a half truth. Her sister _was_ asking her to buy cooking books whenever she went to a bookstore, but Megu’s interest in cooking books that day was motivated by her desire to cook for Kyuu. Megu blushed as she thought about it.

Kyuu swallowed the half truth easily, “That’s so cool! I can’t wait to eat your sister’s cooking! Let’s invite the others to your house when she cooks again!” Kyuu laughed. “That will be nice. Just remember to not break anything else at my house,” Megu laughed too. Kyuu was already at the end of the aisle and he recognized the comic section nearby.

“Oh, Megu! There’s the comic section! The comic book I’ve been following released a new volume two days ago!” Kyuu exclaimed. Megu turned her head to look at the wide grin in Kyuu’s face. She smiled sheepishly, “I’ll catch you there when I’m done here.”

“Okay!” Kyuu practically jumped before heading towards the comic section.

Kyuu inspected the first row. It’s the row for action comics for boys. Kyuu passed the row onto another full of girly one shot comics. Definitely not in that part. Kyuu turned at the next row. The comics there were for adult women, but Kyuu could make sense why the mystery comic series he followed fell into that category. He crouched to examine the books on the lower racks and he found what he was looking for at the end of the rack. He moved closer and stretched his hand to grab the book-

and accidentally touched a thinner and paler hand. He instantly pulled his hand and hid the hand behind his head, “Sorry about that!”

“Kyuu?”

Kyuu opened his eyes to look at the familiar violet blue hair and the familiar violet turtleneck. Their faces were just separated by a few inches. “Ryuu!” Kyuu startled from the closeness and almost lost his balance. His face had turned bright red and Ryuu could not determine whether the color appeared because of embarrassment or excitement.

Ryuu swiftly took two of the same comic books, stood up, and gave Kyuu one of them. “So, you follow this series as well?”

Kyuu awkwardly received the book, “Yeah, I followed it since the beginning. I was so excited when this new volume was released two days ago!” Then his face showed that he just realized something, “Wait, you follow this comic too?”

Ryuu smiled, “It’s true that comics are not my first choice, but this one is exceptional.”

“That’s so cool!” Kyuu’s eyes were on fire, “So, who do you think is guilty?”

Ryuu looked at the comic book in his hand, “Considering all clues left by the author, I can surely say it’s…” His gaze went to Kyuu.

“The cousin!” they both finished the sentence.

Kyuu jumped in excitement, “I knew it! Everyone else is guessing it’s the brother, but I always knew it’s the cousin!”

“Ryuu?” Megu exclaimed after seeing Ryuu in front of Kyuu. Ryuu smiled, “Megu.” It did not take long before Ryuu realized the situation and his smile widened, “Oh, you guys went here together?”

Megu’s sudden red cheeks were expected, but Kyuu’s response was out of league.

“Yes, actually we want to watch a martial arts movie after this,” Kyuu chuckled, “Oh wait, you should join us, Ryuu! It’s a really good movie from what I heard!” His glittering eyes proved that he was serious about the invitation.

Ryuu had to swallow before awkwardly trying to refuse, “Eh, but I…”

“C’mon Ryuu, it will be fun!” Kyuu insisted.

Ryuu looked at Megu who lowered her head, not because of sadness or anger, but probably shyness. Ryuu smiled with amusement at the consent, “Okay then.” They all paid for their books.

Upon entering the cinema, Kyuu went to the bathroom, leaving his friends in the lobby. Ryuu gazed at Megu, “Hey Megu, is it really okay like this?” There was a hint of anxiousness in the question. Megu blushed and shook her head, “Unn.. no worries. Kyuu’s always like that. I can’t help it when he’s that eager.”

They both looked down.

Megu was actually happy that she got the chance to watch a movie with Ryuu too. She always thought it would not happen if Kyuu had not invited him. On the other hand, Ryuu only hoped it was going to be alright with the couple. Even though he’s still open, he knew about the developing relationship Kyuu had with Megu, and he did not want to hurt his best friends.

“Hey guys! Let’s go, it’s going to start!” Kyuu called out to them from the entrance of the movie room, his hand waving eagerly. “True,” Ryuu replied to Megu's answer earlier. “Let’s go, Megu.” They walked together towards Kyuu.

*

The movie was unexpectedly long, but it was worth it. Kyuu stormed out of the cinema and turned to look at his company, “He’s sooooooo cool! I wonder how he did the mid air sidekick!” Kyu raised his right leg to mimic the mentioned movement. “Kyuu!” Megu’s face was deep red, seeing his childish behavior. Fortunately, Kyuu read between the lines. He lowered his foot and scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “Guess I’m too excited,” his face turned crimson as well.

Ryuu let out a small laugh before saying, “Today was nice, thank you for letting me join you.”

Kyuu raised his head and looked confusedly at him, “You’re not going to stay? We should have dinner together!”

Ryuu was taken aback, and so was Megu. Ryuu wondered whether Kyuu was _that_ unaware of his actions. He decided that he should tell Kyuu about it, maybe some time in near future, but now he had to draw the line the more he thought about Megu.

“That would be nice, but I’m rather worried about my dad. I told him I would have dinner with him,” Ryuu said politely. He saw Megu’s face relaxed by his answer.

“That’s too bad,” Kyuu said before his face suddenly turned pale, “Oh no… I just remembered I have to go to my mom as well.” Two heads turned to look at him. “I did not think the movie would take that long and so I accepted her request for me to accompany her,” he turned to look at Megu, genuine regret evident in his face. “Megu, I’m really sorry for this. Can I make it up next time? I really have to go,” he pleaded.

Megu finally let out a breath and smiled, “Of course. Take care, Kyuu.”

Kyuu pressed both his palms, “I’m really sorry, guys.” He bowed before sprinting towards the train station.

They stood in silence as they watched Kyuu disappear into the station.

Ryuu turned to look at Megu. Her gaze was far away and there was sadness despite the smile. “There’s a taiyaki stall in that park,” he broke the silence.

Megu startled upon realizing that Ryuu was still there, “But weren’t you going to-”

She did not finish the sentence, or maybe she could not. Ryuu smiled as he answered, “You know I said that only to refuse Kyuu’s invitation.”

She lowered her head to hide her blush.

Ryuu took a step towards the park and soon Megu followed.

They sat at a bench near the stall, each held a paper bag filled with taiyakis. Tints of red and ochre colored the sky as the sun lowered itself. There were children playing and people walking casually in the park, but it was less crowded compared to when Megu had waited for Kyuu hours ago.

Ryuu took one of his taiyaki and started blowing the heat off. “I’m not really a fan of taiyaki, but I really like this one. I always bought some whenever I went to the bookstore,” he bit the fish shaped cake.

Megu smiled and she proceeded to bite her own. Surprised at the heat, she hissed.

Ryuu turned his head at the voice, “Watch out, it’s still hot.” Megu blushed, “Yeah, my bad,” she chuckled. They both continue to eat their respective cakes.

Megu had the far-off look again, “Sometimes Kyuu still acts like a kid, don’t you think?”

“And because of that, no one will ever guess that he’s actually a really good detective,” Ryuu answered.

“I know! I can’t believe the childish Kyuu and the analytical Kyuu is the same person,” Megu laughed but not for long, “Sometimes, I hope he’s not that childish, though...” She looked at three children running freely in the park.

Ryuu watched Megu watch the children, and then he looked down at his second half-eaten taiyaki. Kyuu did have contradicting personalities, and Ryuu had lived with too many people with mixed personalities in his life. “In the end, we have to accept both sides of the coin,” he said softly.

Megu startled by the remark and she saw Ryuu’s indescribable face. She looked at her own taiyaki and repeated the words in her head. How foolish she thought she was, wanting a side from Kyuu that she liked and whining about the other she did not like. “You’re right,” a genuine smile formed on her face. “Thank you, Ryuu, forwhat you did back then and for talking with me now,” she blushed after she said that.

Ryuu raised his head and brought his taiyaki up, “My only wish is for all of us to be happy.” He finished the remaining piece and Megu did just the same.

The sun had almost disappeared by the time they stood in front of the station. “Bye Megu,” Ryuu walked towards the station gate. “See you tomorrow, Ryuu,” Megu waved her hands before turning to walk slowly through the stores to her apartment, which was a ten minute walk from there.

As she took in the now purplish sky, she replayed that day’s event in her head easily. She replayed how serious and enthusiastic Kyuu was when they watched the movie. Megu really liked that part of him, but not as much as when Kyuu tried to mimic the sidekick. She even blushed from embarrassment at the memory alone. How can he be so clumsy like that? She also had not figured out why Kyuu invited Ryuu in the first place, moreover inviting him once again for dinner. The day should have been theirs alone, right? Then, why? Or could it be… _how_ Kyuu saw this _date_ was different from her? What if their relationship had not been progressing like she thought? She sighed at her pessimistic thoughts.

Her mind shifted to replay her time with Ryuu. Her cheeks became pink once again because of the memory. Ryuu was very different from Kyuu, mature and elegant and all. He even took his time to console her, despite whether his dad was really waiting for him back home. Megu had always dreamed of having an understanding partner. Kyuu sometimes fell into that category, but not always. Ryuu, on the other hand, always seemed to understand even though Megu still felt distant from him.

She stopped in front of her apartment building.

 _In the end, we have to accept both sides of the coin._ Will Kyuu someday-

Megu shook her head as she tried to get rid of the negative thoughts when a hand tapped her shoulder.

She shivered, but she immediately recognized the hand. “Hi, sis,” she said softly. Her older sister narrowed her eyes and looked at Megu speculatively, “Didn’t you just have a date with Kyuu? Why are you-” She stopped when she realized.

She squeezed Megu’s shoulder and said, “C’mon, let’s go home. You need a good hot bath and some _soupe aux champignons_.”

Megu’s eyes went wide and her sister grinned. Well, she was lucky to at least have an understanding sister. She smiled and followed her sister into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Comments and criticism are very welcomed!


End file.
